Day of the Damned
by Sovereign and Unbroken
Summary: A mysterious plague took the land by storm, cutting the population down to a small fraction. Bands of survivors fortify small towns and large buildings, but hope seems to be lost. A single group of survivors may find a way to change history, and cheat fate itself. Medieval AU. OC's welcome.
1. Introductions

**Alright, here's the deal. This is indeed an OC centric story, with OC's submitted by you guys/gals. To submit your OC, go to the forum titled "Day of the Damned", the same as this story. I'll work in any and all OC's who I deem fit. You can submit up to two OC's. If your OC dies in the story, you can submit another one. Go ahead, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

The streets were still. The air was heavy with mist, and a light sprinkle coated the land with water. The horizon bore no signs of life. Equestria had become dead silent. As if life had seemed to exist. But this was far from the case, life continues no matter what. One lesson the Taint had taught is that life, no matter by what means, will find a way to survive. Even if it involves returning from the dead.

The door flew open as the three panicked ponies ran inside the building, slamming the door behind them. One of them, an earth pony specifically, began pushing a desk in front of the door. The other two quickly assisted him. Once the door was blocked, they all moved to the next room over, away from all the windows.

"Shit man, shit!" the brown pegasus stallion screamed, pacing back and forth. "We lost her! Those rotten bastards took her!"

The blue earth mare patted him on the back. "We know, Ace. We saw them bring her down… but she wouldn't want us lingering on it, she would want you to survive!"

Ace swatted her hoof away. "Fuck you! Do you have any idea what it's like? She was my wife! And I just left her there, left her to get torn apart!" He moved towards the back door. "I'm going to get her."

The mare stepped in front of him. "Like hell you are. I'm not gonna lose another pony to these _things_."

Ace shook his head. "Petunia, you're not gonna stop me."

Petunia turned to the hooded unicorn, her golden mane bouncing as her head whipped around. "Mythic, help me out here!"

"He's right." The dark green stallion began. "We need to keep moving. But we can't go back. They'll sniff us out for sure."

Ace scowled at Mythic. "You can go rot in hell too, Rune. I'm not leaving her until I see a body." He spat, stepping towards the unicorn.

Petunia took a deep breath and pushed the two apart. Mythic Rune was relatively easy to move, due to his scrawny stature and youth. But Ace, on the other hand, was a full-grown stallion. It took a bit of effort to move him away. He stepped towards the door once again, and wasn't stopped this time. His two fellow survivors followed him out into the alley, and the trio quickly and quietly moved down towards the back streets. There were likely far less Tainted in the back roads than on the main streets.

"We can double back and check on our way out," Ace began, stepping out into the street. "It's a simple and flaw—Wha?"

Out in the middle of the street, was a taint. Not ay taint, however. It was a familiar creature. More specifically… It was Ace's wife. Ace stepped forward, and tears freely flowed over his cheeks.

"Oh Celestia, Honey, what have they done to you?" Ace thought aloud, stepping forward further. The blood-soaked mare stepped towards him, her eyes blackened and blood flowing out of multiple wounds. "Blossom, can you hear me?"

"Damn it Ace!" Petunia snapped, "Get away from it! That is not your wife!"

Ace seemed as though he didn't even hear Petunia. He took two more steps forward, before he was muzzle to muzzle with his former-wife. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before a sickening grin appeared on the taint's face. Ace took half a step back before the remains of the mare lashed out, and tackled him to the ground. Petunia moved to help him, but Mythic reached out a hoof and caught her.

"He's gone. We need to fall back, and get the hell out of dodge." Mythic Rune whispered sorrowfully.

A tear fell down Petunia's cheek as Mythic dragged her away. The remains of Ace's wife had him pinned. The taint had begun tearing at his jugular vein; it was ripping him apart with a set of blood-stained fangs, compliments of the Taint. The pained screams of the poor stallion had attracted even more of the taints. They were amassing; at least a dozen had grouped up already. Mythic Rune pulled Petunia behind the corner, and peered out into the opposite street.

Mythic ducked back behind the wall. "Shit. They're all over him…" Mythic set his head against the stone wall. "Come on, we need to get the hell out of here."

As Mythic tugged on Petunia's hooves, she resisted. The mare collapsed, and tears began to roll down her cheek. With no other option, and taints approaching from all sides, Mythic Rune roughly took Petunia's hooves and pulled her back inside the building they occupied minutes ago. He overturned a nearby cabinet to block the door, and pulled the crying form of Petunia up the flight of stairs and onto the open roof.

"Damn it…" Mythic murmured, collapsing next to Petunia. "We're fucked…"

"Mythic…" Petunia began, wiping a tear from her eye, "We can't keep this up. You're nineteen, and I'm only seventeen. We can't keep running alone like this…"

Mythic shook his head. "Damn it Petunia. I made a promise. Until I spit out my dying breath, nothing is going to touch you. As your brother, I'll die before you get hurt."

Petunia set her head on Mythic's chest. "I'm a gardener, and you're practically a scribe…" She motioned towards their cutie marks, hers a bright and healthy potted flower, and Mythic's a thick book. "We can't make it on our own."

Mythic took a deep breath. He could hear the taints pounding on the doors, hear them desperately… _Wait, why is it so silent?_ Mythic stood up, and took the risk of peering over the ledge. Most of the taints were gone. No, not gone, _shifting_. They were all going after something… Or _somepony_. Mythic could make out the figure of a few ponies moving across the horizon. The taints were chasing them, losing interest in the building. The silhouettes of the ponies stopped, and waved at Mythic. _They were trying to help._

Mythic pulled Petunia to her hooves, and pointed to the horizon. Petunia's eyes widened in shock.

"Are they…" Petunia began, unsure, "Are they helping us?"

Mythic nodded. "They're drawing them away. Come on, we're getting the hell out of here."

"We're going to meet them, right?" Petunia asked, following Mythic down the stairs.

Mythic nodded, and his horn lit up as the desk slowly slid to the side, leaving the front door unblocked. Mythic quietly opened the door, and peered outside. Just a few taints. Nothing they couldn't outrun, and if worse came to worse, they could easily bash a couple taints in the head with rocks. Without a word, Mythic Rune levitated two chunks of broken rock, likely from the ill-cared-for road, and clasped one in Petunia's hooves. He kept the second chunk of stone in his magic grasp.

"Petunia…" Mythic began, setting the rock down in Petunia's hooves, "If any of the buggers get close, cave their damn heads in."

Petunia nodded.

Mythic shook his head. "Petunia. I'm serious. Don't hesitate to kill them if they get close."

Petunia nodded once again. Mythic gave a nod back, and stepped out into the streets. Petunia followed. Mythic led the way, with just a few taints lunging after the duo as the trotted past. A few gifted taints managed to pick up a slow trot, but they all either gave up the chase, or tripped over their own limbs.

As a single taint managed to keep pace with the duo, Mythic became frustrated. He hurled his rock at the taint, and it cracked the creature's head. It fell to the ground, still and unmoving. Mythic Rune snorted, and waved for Petunia to follow. They had finally reached one of many small entrances of Canterlot. Out in a clearing, just a over the horizon, sat the same silhouetted group of ponies from earlier. Mythic Rune and Petunia smiled, and trotted towards the group.


	2. Waking to a Nightmare

"Stick behind me until we know who they are." Mythic whispered, glancing at Petunia as the group became clear.

Petunia gave a quick nod, and she grew a few steps behind Mythic Rune. A black-coated unicorn with a gray mane, and a red streak running through his mane stepped forward, and nodded to the two. He waved a hoof to show welcome to the newcomers.

"Name's Night Shade," the Unicorn introduced, "Glad to be of assistance."

"I'm Blasting Powder." An orange pegasus mare with a blonde mane, and donning a pair of aviators goggles, said with a nod.

"Mein name ist Death Cross." A dark gray unicorn stallion with a mixed green and black mane said with a thick accent, looking towards Petunia.

Mythic Rune stepped into Death Cross' gaze, and shook his head. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Night Shade stepped in between them.

"Either of you hurt?" Night Shade asked, glancing at both newcomers. When they both shook their heads, he nodded. "Alright, we're waiting for one more. He should be with us shortly." A moment later, Night Shade began to walk towards the ever-thickening woods. The two ponies originally in his group followed without hesitation, and Mythic Rune and Petunia took after them. Petunia hung behind Mythic, still unsure of what to think of this group.

"Never caught your names." Blasting Powder said, as she slowed her pace to walk beside the two.

"Never told them." Mythic replied. "My name's Mythic Rune, and this is Petunia."

"Glad to have both of you aboard," the mare said happily. "We could use all the hooves we can get, and you look like you can handle yourself."

Before Mythic Rune could reply, there was a ruckus from the head of the group. A griffon had seemingly materialized from nowhere, his wings still open. Blasting Powder smiled, and trotted to the front of the group. The griffon had a rust red body, and the feathers on his wings were a deep blue. A metallic claw was secured onto his right fore-claw, and a black band wrapped around his upper left foreleg.

"Havran!" Blasting Powder called out with joy.

"Not so loud," Havran hushed gently, "There could be more around."

"Sorry…" Blasting Powder replied, "We've got newcomers. Mythic Rune and Petunia."

"Welcome to the group, but we've got more urgent business." Havran said, nodding. "We need to go scout out that plot east of here."

"Exactly." Night Shade added.

"Well," Death Cross began, "Go! Ze waiting ist killing me!"

The group moved onward, headed by Havran, with Blasting Powder at his side. Death Cross took the forward middle, with Night Shade after him. Mythic Rune and Petunia lagged behind the rest of the group. The woods were thickening with every few yards, and the sun shone through small holes between the leaves and branches. Blasting Powder hummed a quiet tune as the group moved onward.

Breaking the silence, a single branch snapped. Everypony paused, and looked to the brush where the sound had come from. There was no movement inside it. No signs of life. Havran and Night Shade stepped towards the line of brush, and nodded at each other. Havran lowered his body to the ground, and prepared to lunge, while Night shade's eyes began to glow, as did his horn. Both Night Shade released a quick pulse of energy, which knocked branches down from trees and uprooted a bush. Havran leapt into the brush, and swung his claws ferociously. A moment later, he realized he was swinging at thin air. Nothing behind the brush at all.

"Must've been a squirrel or something…" Havran said, shaking his head.

"I'd think the tainted would've picked off almost every wild animal out there by now." Blasting Powder replied with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Havran shot back, "Let's get a move on."

Havran took point yet again, with Blasting Powder close at his side. Everypony returned the original formation of the group, with the exception of Mythic Rune and Petunia, who now walked alongside Night Shade. Night Shade barely seemed to notice, besides giving a small nod to Petunia.

As the group walked, there was a somewhat welcomed sight in the distance. A thick, iron gate and fence. A small cluster of tainted gathered near the gate, as if they were inspecting it. Havran raised a claw and motioned for the group to stop. Death Cross gave a loud, unstable cackle.

"Ze voices tell me to attack; I can't resist them for long." Death Cross spat, his mental state seemingly deteriorating in moments.

"Night Shade, Death Cross…" Havran began, before his gaze turned to Mythic Rune. "What can you do?"

Mythic Rune stared back, with an almost glazed look in his eyes. "Give me a second, I need to focus…"

Havran raised an eyebrow. Mythic Rune's horn began to glow, a layer of magic enveloped a nearby branch, and Mythic Rune snapped the branch off the tree and wielded it with the splintered end towards the tainted. Mythic Rune took a deep breath, before hurling the branch towards the cluster of ravenous beasts. The branch slammed into one of them, smashing its head against the iron gate and knocking the taint to the ground, motionless.

"Shade, Cross, Rune, with me." Havran said, flicking his metallic gauntlet. "Powder, stay with Petunia. We can handle this."

Blasting Powder nodded, and stepped beside Petunia. Havran, Night Shade, Death Cross, and Mythic Rune charged forward, with Havran heading the assault, his battle-gauntlet at the ready. Night Shade followed suite, brandishing a dagger levitated with his magic. Mythic Rune and Death Cross were at the tail of the group, Death Cross staying back, wielding a scalpel for security. Mythic Rune picked up the same branch he launched a moment ago, and moved closer to the fray.

Death Cross charged forward, and slashed at the exposed leg of a distracted taint. With the creature toppled, Death Cross slammed his hoof into the taint's head, and finished it with his scalpel. Meanwhile, Mythic Rune swatted at a taint that refused to exit his personal space. He bashed the branch into the creature's head repeatedly, to no avail. With one last swing, putting all of his magical strength behind the swing, he slammed the branch into the leg of the taint. Its knee bent at an angle that made Mythic Rune gasp, and he finished quickly by hitting the top of the head.

Havran and Night Shade both dusted themselves off, and looked around. The area was clear of taints. Blasting Powder and Petunia were completely unharmed. They still had all their members. Today had been a good day so far. The group gathered in front of the gate, carefully stepping around the bodies of the tainted that littered the area.

"Good work." Havran said, "Still got full numbers. Let's get this gate open…"

"Allow me to be of assistance." Night Shade interrupted, brandishing his dagger once more. He dug the very tip of the blade into the keyhole of the lock, and a moment later, the lock fell off the chain and hit the ground. "Done and done."

"Nice work." Havran replied, gripping the chain and pulling it loose. He dropped the chain, and carefully pushed the gates open. The rusted gates made a high-pitched squeal, _almost_ loud enough to attract more tainted. Luckily, the area seemed to be cleared. Havran nodded silently, and brought a talon up to his beak, motioning for all to be silent. He stepped forward cautiously, with Night Shade at his side.

Inside the fence was a large mansion. The windows were black from tinting magic and lack of light from inside, but shapes could clearly be seen inside; moving, swirling. A moment later, the front door flew open.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?"

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, I shall introduce a few more OC's, and possibly dispose of one or two.**


	3. Finding a New Home

**AN: There are two things you should all look at. A very important poll on my profile page, and a Special Request at the forum. Thank you, and enjoy. **

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?"

A filly, no older than seventeen or eighteen, draped in a black cloak that covered her almost completely, stood in the open doorway. Her cloak was bound shut with a red-gem clasp, and she carried a staff topped off with a blaze red gem that matched her clasp. Under her hooded cloak, her eyes seemed to burn red. As if on cue, the wind began to pick up. The tree-tops rustled and leaves blew off towards the horizon. A sudden, strong gust of wind blew the filly's hood down. A look of shock came over her as her blended purple mane began to pick up with the wind.

"What the hay?" Night Shade spat, "I thought this place was abandoned!"

"You come to my home," The filly began in a melodramatic and overly theatric voice, "And _you_ question _me_?"

"Indeed little filly," Death Cross said, nodding, "Now step aside so we may investigate."

"I will do no such thing!" The filly retorted, "I can't even tell what you're supposed to be! A doctor, or a murderer?" Then dismissed Death Cross with a wave of her hoof.

Death Cross scoffed, and turned to view his own cutie mark. A skull inside a red cross, it suited him, it seemed. He looked to the others for a moment. Night Shade, a knife hanging from a rope. Blasting Powder, a mixing bowl and two crossing stick of TNT. Death Cross scoffed once again, and shook his head.

"Which of you is most sensible?" the filly asked, glancing over the entire group, "Out with it! We've no time to dilly-dally."

Upon seeing nopony else step up, Havran took a few steps forward. "We didn't come here to hurt you."

"Of course not. Nopony hurts anypony these days, excluding tainted… Why do you come to my domain?" the filly replied.

"We were sent on behalf of a _much_ larger group of survivors. Our current abode is… falling to pieces. We came here to try and secure this place." Havran explained.

The filly paused. She growled, before storming into the mansion. "Quickly, before more of them catch your scent!"

The group traded quick, uneasy glances before taking the stranger up on her offer. The filly slammed the door the very moment the last survivor set a hoof inside. The inside of the mansion was poorly cared for, but still intact for the most part, aside from a few missing floorboards. Lamps lined the walls, and stairs led to a second floor. Under the stairs was a door to what seemed to be a basement. All the windows were boarded up slightly, leaving cracks for observation.

"Why should I trust you?" the filly growled the moment the door was closed.

"Because…" Havran began, "You can't survive alone."

"I've been fine so far."

"How long will that last?" Havran replied.

The two stared each other down for a moment, the filly's eyes filled with anger and a hint of curiosity, while Havran's eyes were steady and unwavering. The filly looked away, and stormed off to the next room. Havran, accompanied by Blasting Powder, took after her.

"Why do you come to _my_ home in particular?" the filly questioned.

"It was the first thing we saw on the map big enough to house enough survivors." Havran replied.

"… Fine. Take me to whoever leads your group and we shall discuss it. You may call me Dark Heart."

Havran let out a chuckle and grinned. "Good to know you're so agreeable."

Dark Heart scoffed. A moment later, Death Cross appeared in the doorway with beads of sweat running down his forehead. His eyes were narrow and bloodshot.

"You may vant to see zis. Ze tainted, zey are coming in hordes!" Death Cross shouted in a panicked tone.

Havran's eyes narrowed. He glanced to Blasting Powder, and then to Dark Heart. Dark Heart took off to the front room almost immediately. There, Night Shade, Mythic Rune, and Petunia sat, looking through the cracks of the boarded-up windows. Dark Heart took a spot beside Mythic Rune.

"Damn it all," She cursed under her breath, "There's a dozen at least."

Mythic Rune nodded. "I think we can take them. They're so fragile it's almost amusing."

Dark Heart gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Funny. You may call me Dark Heart."

"Mythic Rune." He looked to Petunia, "Petunia, stay back. We can handle this."

Petunia gave a meek nod. She stepped away from the window, and went deeper into the house. Blasting Powder and Havran appeared behind the three ponies against the wall. Havran and Blasting Powder traded a few quick glances, as if having a silent conversation. Without a word, Blasting Powder took after Petunia.

"Ready for this?" Night Shade asked, glancing around with a small grin.

"Zey shall regret ze day zey decided to attack me!" Death Cross exclaimed.

"Should we go out there, or let them come to us?" Havran asked, glancing around at the group.

"We don't need them ripping this place apart. I say outside." Night Shade replied.

The group exchanged nods, and Night Shade held the door as they shuffled out. Dark Heart paused, and examined the group closely. A moment later, she followed. By the time she had made it out, Havran and Night Shade were already digging into the tainted. Havran swung low, and his claws sliced straight through the taint's leg, toppling it over. Havran dug his claws into the taint's head, and flicked the excess blood off of his gauntlet.

Night Shade ducked under a sloppy swing from a taint, and thrust his dagger into the bottom of the taint's jaw. The tip pierced the top of its skull, and the creature let out a single whine as it fell to the ground. Night Shade yanked his blade out of the taint's head, and looked around. Death Cross had occupied himself with practically dissecting a taint that refused to go down. Mythic Rune kept a tainted earth pony at bay with a burst of magical force.

"Disgusting creatures…" Dark Heart muttered, grasping her staff with her 'wrists'. "Fall to your knees, for I shall taint your souls!"

Dark Heart swung her staff, and a black ball of energy flew from the gem. The orb changed shape as it gained velocity, and shifted to a needle-like projectile. It hit its mark, landing directly in the torso of a taint. A moment later, the needle exploded in a haze of black smoke, tearing the taint apart from the inside out. Dark Heart growled with a satisfied smile.

"And stay down." Dark Heart spat.

"Damn." Night Shade mumbled. "Remind me to not piss her off, will ya?"

Death Cross slashed at the taint, one final time. It fell limp a moment later. Changing his target, he located a straggling taint, off to the corner of the courtyard. He gave a quick buck to the taint's side to topple it, before slashing its neck and finishing it with a stomp to the head.

Despite the casualties, more tainted poured out of the tree-line, stumbling over branches and roots.

"It's useless!" Havran shouted, "There's too many of them for us to fight."

"Not exactly." Dark Heart replied. "I will return in a moment."

Dark Heart galloped back into the mansion. Night Shade scoffed, and raised his dagger to strike another taint. Havran dashed forward and cut through a nearby taint. Death Cross stood to the side, catching his breath. For what seemed like an eternity, Dark Heart was missing in action. Finally, she burst through the door, carrying her staff and a small, underfed, rabbit. She didn't speak a word, simply tossing the rabbit into the air. She raised her staff, and a bolt of electricity flew to the rabbit. In seconds, the small, frail rabbit had transformed into a shadow-wolf.

"Go forth, and slay the wretched beasts!" Dark Heart barked.

The wolf dove at a taint, digging into the creature's flesh instantly. It quickly switched targets, repeating the process over and over again. After it had slain four taints, the shadow dissipated, leaving behind nothing more than a small pile of ash.

"Inside, everypony!" Havran called, waving towards the door to the mansion. "There's too many."

The group retreated, leaving a small horde of tainted to lumber forward. Night Shade locked the door, and sighed.

"Well, shit…" was all Night Shade could manage to say.

"We've got no choice…" Havran began. "We get out of here, and bring back up to clear this place out."

"Fine." Dark Heart replied bluntly, "Take me to whoever commands you. I wish to speak to them."

"A few of us should stay back and make sure they don't get through." Night Shade chimed in. "Which I'll be doing."

"Me too." Mythic Rune added.

"I will also stay." Death Cross said with a nod.

A few moments later, Blasting Powder and Petunia trotted down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Blasting Powder asked, looking to Havran.

"We're going to get back up." Havran replied, "Shade, Rune, and Cross are staying to hold the fort."

"What?" Petunia interrupted. "You can't stay!" She looked to Mythic Rune.

"We'll be fine. Now go." Mythic said, giving Petunia a reassuring nod.

"Here," Blasting Powder extended her hoof, "Hold on tight. We gotta fly – fast."

* * *

A dark green earth stallion sat atop what almost seemed to be a makeshift throne, staring down at his shiny golden watch on his left hoof. He donned a black vest, and a dirty-blond mane that was slicked back. His cutie mark was – quite literally – a bag of bits. Mister Moneybags averted his attention to the pegasus filly before him.

"Are you Moneybags?" the filly asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Moneybags shot back.

"Dark Heart. You attempted to claim _my_ mansion." Dark Heart raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was empty." Moneybags replied in a sarcastic tone. "And take that cloak off. I don't like ponies bein' all secretive – unless it's me."

Dark Heart glared at Moneybags, before shaking her head. She gently set her staff down, and let her cloak fall to the floor, revealing her cutie mark – a red heart within a black heart, surrounded by a blue circle that seemed to glow.

As Dark Heart and Moneybags exchanged not-so-kind words, Petunia and Blasting Powder sat to the side of the room. Just over in the corner sat a younger unicorn filly, only around twelve years of age. The bright orange and red filly sat, silently playing a black bongo. She wore a pair of sunglasses, rigid bracelets on her hooves, and a leather necklace with a star-shaped locket. Beside her sat a silver machete and a small, slim, black box.

"That's Star Fire, poor filly." Blasting Powder whispered, "We found her clinging to the lifeless body of her brother. Took her in, and she's barely spoken a word since."


	4. Cleaning House

A small group of foals, around five of them, ran about the compound, playing tag or hide and seek. A trio of elder foals, in the preteens, gave chase. Petunia watched them from afar, smiling warmly as she remembered her childhood. Her reminiscing was cut short when a turquoise stallion sat down beside her. His mane was azure, and untidy, and his tail matched, poking out from a white robe. In the opening of his robe, a pendant in the shape of a snowflake hung. Just a part of his cutie mark was visible, which resembled an icicle.

"Hello," Petunia greeted quietly.

"Hmm?" the stallion replied, as if he didn't know she was there. "Oh, hello."

"My name is Petunia."

"Ice Charmer." The stallion returned with a nod, "You're the one they found in the woods, right?"

"Well, yes. My brother and I, we were…" Petunia began. She was cut off when the stallion's eyes flicked to something behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I need go. Nice talkin' to you." He stood up, walked past Petunia, and disappeared from sight.

Petunia scratched her head. She shrugged; most ponies had become rather eccentric after the Taint hit. It became a trait to look out for – since not a single soul could go through such a catastrophe without gaining a quirk or two. Those who didn't have quirks were unstable, in more ways than one. No matter what, things both small and large, from the tendency to ignore reality for a moment, to full-blown bouts of insanity, it was something to be expected now. It was the social norm, for the small fragment of society that still stood.

The compound was in poor condition, the courtyard was just around fifty feet across, and twenty or so feet wide. A small patch of grass grew beside the pitiable trees in the yard, which produced a pathetic amount of fruit. Just like everything else, fresh food had become scarce. It was all salted vegetables and berries picked from wild bushes now. The group of foals, most of them younger than fourteen years, now sat calmly beneath the trees, hiding in the shade. The preteens sat in a certain way, one in the middle of the smaller foals and one on each side, as if they were making a protective formation.

The teen in the middle of the group, a unicorn filly, had wrapped her hooves around the two foals closest to her, and set her head against the trunk of the tree. The filly's coat was sunflower yellow, while her mane was snow white. Her cutie mark appeared to be a half of the sun. It seemed as though she was about to drift off to sleep the door to the main building, which was one of few standing structures in the compound, flew open. Mister Moneybags stepped out with a grin, followed by a less enthusiastic Dark Heart. Star Fire just barely poked her head out of the door.

"Alright everypony!" Moneybags barked, "Listen up!"

All the ponies in the compound quickly gathered. Around thirty bodies had formed a semicircle in front of the green stallion. Petunia found herself at the front of the group, standing beside the same turquoise stallion from earlier. The foals had found their way to the front, while Havran, Blasting Powder, and other pegasai hovered in air.

"Good news. We've finally worked out a deal. We're shifting bases to the manor, and Dark Heart here is sticking with us. But she's exempt from the majority of our rules." Moneybags announced, in a matter-of-fact tone. This brought a bit of ruckus from the group that gathered.

"What? That's bull-shit!"

"You don't like it?" Moneybags asked, with a slight look of disgust on his face. "Go play with the undead asshole."

The addressed stallion went silent. A younger colt, with a light blue coat and a darker mane stepped forward. "Does that mean we're gonna be safe?"

Moneybags nodded, smiling at the colt. "Yeah, we're gonna be safe." He rustled the colt's mane. "Everypony, gather your things and get ready."

"When're we moving out?" The turquoise stallion asked, speaking a tad nervously.

"Tomorrow morning, Ice Charmer."

The unicorn filly from earlier stepped forward. "_Morning_? Midnight isn't going to like that."

Moneybags frowned. "Well, _my dear _Breaking Light, he can stuff it. Or, he can stay here alone until night."

The filly sighed deeply, and paced off. She disappeared behind the corner of the building. Moneybags just shook his head. The group eventually scattered, leaving Moneybags, Havran, Blasting Powder, Petunia, and Star Fire sitting silently inside the building, as Dark Heart left to find a secluded corner of the compound. Petunia noticed three claw marks along the left side of Star Fire's face, and a small portion of her right ear was missing. She shrugged it off as the same scars most ponies had gotten since the Taint hit.

"Where is Midnight, anyway?" Havran asked nopony in particular, raising his eyebrow.

"He's out sleeping in his tent, like always." Blasting Powder replied curtly.

"Excuse me," Petunia interrupted, "But who is Midnight?"

Moneybags produced an exasperated sigh. "Midnight Phantom is a lazy asshole who sleeps all day and eats all our food at night."

"Then why do you let him stay?"

"First of all, that filly of his, Breaking Light, don't deserve to be thrown out to the wolves like that." Moneybags took a deep breath to calm himself, "Second, he's an asshole. But he's a useful asshole; good at scouting… Damn it, I need a drink."

Moneybags paced out of the room and disappeared down the hall. The door could be heard slamming behind him. Blasting Powder shook her head, and looked to Havran. He was examining his gauntlet, dragging his digits over the rounded tops of the metallic claws. He turned his attention to the black band on his forearm. Blasting Powder frowned at him, and set a hoof on his back.

"Come on Havran; let's get some salve on that." Blasting Powder said gently, and she led Havran out of the room.

Petunia was about to make towards the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Star Fire was behind her with a warm smile, and she levitated a small necklace made of various beads and a single seashell to Petunia.

"I made this…" Star Fire began meekly, "To welcome you to our family."

And as quickly as she had started talking, Star Fire was gone.

* * *

Night Shade panted as he galloped back into the mansion. His double-edged dagger was tinted with crimson, and a few drops hit the wooden floorboards.

"The traps are set." He said, inhaling. "They're not getting through without a few broken legs, at least."

Mythic Rune gave a nod, and glanced out the window. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. And the bodies of three taints littered the ground, while even more moved in from the dirt path, just outside the fence. _They just kept coming, no matter how many you killed; even more would take their place._ It was as frustrating as it was demoralizing.

"Where are they all coming from?" Mythic asked out loud.

"Ze bowels of hell itself." Death Cross replied.

"It doesn't matter where they come from," Night Shade chimed in, "All that matters is the fact that they die when you hit them hard enough."

"Then get ready to start swinging, 'cause they're closing distance fast."

All three stallions peered out the windows. Ten more taints had joined the original group, adding up to at least two-dozen. As they made it into the courtyard, the traps Night Shade had set began to do their work. One taint stepped on the trigger of a leg-hold trap, and the sharpened jaws dug into the beast's flesh, and toppled it. Others fell to similar traps, while some remained unscathed. Night Shade cursed under his breath when a taint staggered past a special noose-trap he had rigged up. _Five minutes of tying knots, down the drain._

Al the traps had been triggered by the horde of taints, save for a pitfall trap and Shade's special noose-trap. And the taints were practically chewing on the doors. But there was something… _Wrong,_ outside. There was an extra figure, standing in the shadows, not moving. It didn't look like the figure of a taint. It was a tall, cloaked figure. Not a soul inside noticed the extra set of eyes that had fallen upon them.

Night Shade gave an irritated sigh. "Damn it, I don't want to get covered in _more_ blood."

"Looks like we're all going to have to tough it out, and get our hooves dirty." Mythic Rune replied, returned the sigh.

"Vell, vat are ve waiting for? Let the killing begin!" Death Cross added. He was the first one to the door, which was barricaded with various pieces of furniture. It took all three stallions just under a minute to shove the furniture away, and fling the double-doors open.

The force of the doors flying open knocked the first row of taints back, starting a chain-reaction that put a large portion of the horde on the ground. The survivors took this chance to do away with the taints. Night Shade drew his dagger, Death Cross raised his scalpel, and Mythic Rune's horn began to glow a dull gray. They had ended the suffering of five taints when the large group managed to stagger back to its hooves. Night Shade shoved a taint away, and dashed to the left. Three of the creatures followed him.

Death Cross had just executed one of them, when another rose before him. He took that as a challenge, and the _voices_ in his head told him to accept. He threw himself forward in a fury, and slashed at the beast. He left multiple deep gashes on the taint's body, but it was relatively unharmed where it mattered – _the head_. It staggered forward, reaching a hoof upward and baring yellow fangs inside a grossly deformed mouth. Death Cross started to panic, but it eventually faded. _He was ready_. When the creature lunged forward, it practically fell onto his scalpel. The tip of the blade pierced upward through its jaw, and right into its head.

Mythic Rune looked around. Night Shade and Death Cross were both engaged. They didn't need support either. There was a taint to his left, and it seemed oddly passive. It was almost like it was more occupied investing the nearby tulips than hunting. That changed when the ravenous beast raised its nose and sniffed the air. A moment later, it was limping towards Mythic. The unicorn reared up, balanced on his hind legs, and took a deep breath to focus. He let the magic flow, and channeled the force directly into the head of the taint. It collapsed, blood leaking from its ears.

Moments into combat, the three stallions found themselves huddled together once again. A smaller group of taints had arrived, only four or five of them, but still. The number advantage eventually takes its toll.

A cloaked figure stepped into the courtyard. The pony's hooves were glowing a gray that barely stood out from the shadows. The glint of gold stood out under the cloak. The pony didn't say a word, instead, lunging towards the nearest taint and lashing out at it.

* * *

The caravan had left early in the morning. The sun was barely out, and it did little to illuminate the land due to a dense fog. Two wagons were in the middle of the caravan, one loaded with as much supplies they could gather, and the other filled with the youngest of the foals, and a pregnant mare. The rest of the ponies walked, most with backpacks and saddlebags filled with food and personal belongings. Havran headed the group, alongside Moneybags, who had armed himself with a wooden club. Two other stallions had taken the front with them, both armed with crude weaponry made from scrap and wood.

Blasting Powder hung behind, in the middle of the caravan. She was accompanied by Ice Charmer, Star Fire, Petunia, Breaking Light, and Midnight Phantom. Midnight Phantom's coat was a deep, dull green that blended with foliage, while his mane was black with crimson streaks running through. His cutie mark, eyes within a black cloud, was left uncovered by apparel; a black hooded vest with multiple pouches. He also wore a pair of tinted goggles, which he claimed _'kept him out of the sun'_.

"Dobroe utro," Midnight greeted wearily with a thick accent, "Good morning."

Blasting Powder raised an eyebrow at the stallion. "What language was that?"

"Northern dialect Griffin," Midnight replied. "It's where I'm from."

"Why doesn't Havran speak like that than?" Blasting Powder inquired, in a near-aggressive manner.

"I do not know. Perhaps he phased out the accent, perhaps he is from the south – they speak your language there." Ice Charmer stopped himself from chuckling, while Breaking Light, Star Fire, and Petunia all stifled giggles. Midnight Phantom seemed intent on bringing the conversation to an abrupt end.

The caravan moved onwards. Dark Heart had found her way to the very back of the caravan, where there were just two or three ponies within fifteen feet of her. _Even that was a tad too close_. Her saddlebag was filled with various notebooks scrawled with her findings on certain spells and concoctions, a bundle of berries she collected from a wild bush, and just enough potions to get by.

Time seemed to crawl by excruciatingly slowly. The caravan came to an eventual halt at the heavy metal gates of the manor. Moneybags produced a satisfied chuckle as he called to his ponies.

"Here it is! We are finally home." As he stepped into the courtyard, the smell assailed his nostrils. Dead bodies littered the field, almost all of them violently strewn about like a foal's toys. "Oh, dear Celestia… Burn the bodies, make it quick. That is an awful stench…"

The ponies began moving about, making themselves familiar with the layout of the manor, investigating the features of the spectacular plot of land, or simply resting. Moneybags was sitting by the gate, simply staring at the mansion, when a stallion approached him and whispered in his ear.

"You're shittin' me." He said in disbelief. "Hot springs in the back? How buckin' big is this place?"

Dark Heart found her way back into her home, Blasting Powder oversaw the set-up of tents around the area, Breaking Light and Star Fire helped the foals settle in, Midnight Phantom and Havran helped with the relocation and burning of the tainted bodies, while Ice Charmer and Petunia were left without tasks. Petunia's heart began to race when she noticed Night Shade exit the mansion. He was walking with a limp, and covered in blood.

"Were you bit?" was the first question that escaped Petunia's mouth.

"No," Night Shade replied with a solemn look on his face. "I sprained something."

"Well, what else is wrong? You look ill."

Another, taller, stallion exited the mansion. Another unfamiliar face. His coat was a tanned gray, and his mane was cherry red, while a dark gray streak ran through it. A portion of his mane drooped down to cover his left eye, and a scar ran across his right. His cutie mark was a silver cross. His movements were cautious, especially with every step he took with a left hoof. He simply walked away, towards the back of the manor.

"Who was that?" Petunia asked, watching as the stallion disappeared from sight.

"Fallen Star. We got swarmed, and he showed up to lend a hoof. Apparently he wants to stick around, for now, otherwise he woulda left by now." Night Shade answered, shaking his head. "He's blind in his left eye."

Petunia wanted to ask more, but another question was at the top of her priorities. "Where is Mythic Rune?"

The solemn look on Night Shade's face returned again. It took a moment for the realization to come to Petunia. "Death Cross and him got lost during the fray. There were too many of them."

Petunia's head hung low as she trudged away.

**A/N: Alright people. I have a special request for you. Go to the forum, and go to the "Special OC" page. Please. On another note, the votes are in, and _Pinkie __Pie _will be the first of the Mane 6 to appear. **


	5. Cancelled

**Forgive me, but this story, along with Protopony, is being discontinued. I know, I suck. But there is, at least, a silver lining to all of this. This story is being dropped because I feel as though I didn't take the proper turns with it. It just doesn't feel right. The silver lining is the fact that I do have an idea to replace this one – an idea that is similar, but not exactly the same. Thanks for the support, and bearing with me on this. **


End file.
